quanticnightmarefandomcom-20200213-history
General
"Hellcome" - Local Mutt, a phrase that has become the server's welcome message. Along with being the oldest text channel in the server, General is the primary hang-out zone for everyone on the server. more stuff lol Jokes in General Because of the constant buzz in general, it's extremely common for a new joke to develop, however a majority of these jokes extend from the misspelling of a word. Although on rare occasions there may be an extensive joke between certain members of the QN server, confusing anyone who isn't involved. Dirt millions of years of evolution lead to this moment' - irellavant'' The Dirt incident was an unexpected joke that stemmed from a message sent by Pigeon; 'I want to go lay in the dirt somewhere'. ''This resulted in a small, harmless conversation about dirt, however nothing stays this way for long in the QN server. Not long after Pigeon's original message, a few members who were online at the time decided to change their names to 'dirt' and unintentionally chanted the word 'dirt' for the next hour, convincing more people to join as it was unfolding. The General channel was metaphorically filled with dirt during this time and while those involved found this entire episode rather humorous, not everyone felt the same way. Those who were merely onlookers had either found this entire situation incredibly confusing or undesirable, wondering why their main text channel had been overwhelmed with one word; dirt. However this didn't stop the onslaught of dirt, if anything it inspired those involved to continue on out of spite. '''this is what your server has become.' - SpicyAndroidThirst™ In the end, the dirt dwindled back into a normal conversation as if nothing had ever happened, leaving a feeling of both confusion and fear within the observers. Dirt has now become a common joke within the QN server, usually when referring to cursed meals. Jon & Garfield RP "Come, face me Jon." - Garfield, played by Soup. What started out as harmless banter between two members of the server, irellavant & Soup, soon became a passionate role-play, lasting a little over an hour in total. Irellavant and Soup respectively took on the personalities of Jon and Garfield from the popular franchise '''Garfield, even going as far changing their names and icons to create a more appropriate portrayal of these characters. At first the role-play was a simple argument between the two characters, simply confusing everyone around at the time. However as the minutes passed a plot started to form, one depicting the two as Gods trying to fight for dominance. The majority of the role-play featured intimidating remarks thrown back and forth between the two characters, resulting in the need of a 'final battle' to determine whom was the most powerful deity; Jon or Garfield? Unfortunately this question was never answered, as both irellavant and Soup ended the role-play with their characters residing in the astral plane, anticipating the fated battle. It had been rumored that this role-play would continue at a later date but this has not been confirmed. Those who witnessed this event unfold were only left to guess what the outcome may have been. The initial reaction from those not involved was a mix of confusion and distaste; for why had the most beloved channel become home to such a monstrous role-play? Only time will tell if these two deities will return to the QN server for their final showdown. Misc Memes on intro "Cullen" the works Traffic Light the works = __FORCETOC__